


Rings of nobles

by fatherweweresoinlove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherweweresoinlove/pseuds/fatherweweresoinlove
Summary: Lucas Trevelyan wants to give his love a ring.





	Rings of nobles

The weight of the rings were heavy in his pocket. Solid silver, embellished with the Trevelyan Crest in rich ruby molded with pyrophite. His mother had intended it for the fair Lady Esme of the Belladonna family, of whom he was engaged to prior to leading the Inquisition. Lucas could admit; he was quite glad that the engagement was called off - he already had seen the wrath of Dorian's jealousy (Not to say it was unwanted, Dorian was quite the minx when he got possessive) one too many times after the events of the Winter Palace.  


Lucas' throat was dry, alarmingly so when Dorian visited his chambers that day. He was going to ask him - but the fear of Dorian refusing? That much out weighed the desire to ask.

 

He'd try again next time.

 

* * *

Next time, as it happened, was in his drug induced haze as Dorian clutched his right hand andVivienne removed his left. Sera was pacing, watching the eluvians with a sharp eye, ready to defend her friend from any lingering Qunari. Fuzzily, he could remember somewhere within his babbles of nonsense Dorian looking shocked and hearing Sera's cry of surprise - and something about giving bees as a gift? He really couldn't remember. He faintly could feel the remnants of Dorian's fingers fishing in his pockets, and his tears of joy as he slipped rings on their fingers. 

 

He supposed that should he die here, this image would be quiet welcome for a goodbye

* * *

Lucas clutched his husbands arm that encompassed his body, their rings glinting in the sunrise.

This, he thought to himself, This is a dream in which I desire never to waken.

 

 

 


End file.
